


The Law of the Herd

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: A male human tops a male centaur, which is probably less painful than the alternative.





	The Law of the Herd

There were strict rules in the herd;

1\. Never leave the confines of the forest.

2\. Never degrade yourself. Represent the herd with dignity and pride.

3\. You may take one mate of the opposite sex, and only one.

4\. Do not associate with lesser beings.

And most importantly;

5\. Never consort with a human.

I was breaking all of those rules right now.

The night was quiet, my hooves soft on the grass as I broke free of the tree line and made my way across the park. When I reached the road I stayed close to the shadowy buildings, stepping as softly as I could and trying to muffle the inevitable  _‘clip clop’_ s on the concrete.

I didn’t have far to go. His house was on a quiet street close to the park, with wide front lawns and ornamental trees. I had never lived in a house myself, but I could tell that it was nice here. Expensive. I padded past the street lamp on the corner with my head tucked down, hoping that nobody would be looking out of their windows this time of night.

He had left his front door open for me, as always.

I let myself in, closing the door softly behind me and flipping the familiar catch across with my thumb. The hallway was long, the carpets a pale cream, and I stomped my hooves on the welcome mat to try and get rid of some of the mud and grass that inevitably stuck to me.

I could smell him already. I made my way down the hall and his pheromones drifted pleasantly towards me. By the time I pushed open the door to the living room I was getting hard, my cock dropping down from its sheath and swinging with each step.

It looked like he’d tried to wait up for me, though he had failed miserably. There he was on the sofa, fast asleep, a thin blanket only partially wrapped around himself and his bare skin exposed to my wandering gaze. He looked beautiful, his lids lowered, long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheekbones in the dim lamplight.

I felt warm all over just looking at him. Desire pooled low in my belly and my cock stiffened enough to slap right up against my underside.

I bent right over him and eagerly tugged at the blanket. It slid to the floor and he groaned, one arm coming up to cover his face.

“Mmmm? Blaine, that you?”

His words were muffled and sleepy, but I didn’t answer. I focussed instead on the semi-hard length that lay against his belly, looking so juicy that I licked my lips.

I wanted to taste it.

I bent my forelegs, backing up to give me the space that I needed before lowering myself to the ground. I used my hands for balance on the side of the sofa, bending my torso and bringing my face right down to his crotch.

I inhaled deeply, not bothering to hide my lewd gesture. He smelled like testosterone, a raw musk that made me twitch and ache.

“You smell so good,” I told him, and his length stirred at my words.

“You’re late,” he mumbled back.

“Mmm, the herd were restless tonight. It wasn’t easy to get away.”

He groaned when I licked at him. I couldn’t help myself. That flesh was now rigid, his body so responsive, the skin velvety smooth and taut under my tongue. I lapped at a vein, following it up to the swell of his glans and dipping gently into the slit.

“Nghhh, fuck I missed you,” he told me, suddenly sounding much more awake.

I opened my mouth wide and drew him in, swirling my tongue as I sucked. The head pushed past  the ridges of my palate, and I felt his hand drift down to tangle in my hair.

“ _Yes, like that_.”

I could feel his pulse, a deep throb in his cock. I bobbed my head and licked away the fluid that welled from the tip, making wet slurping sounds as I moved, getting messy with it.

I could do this all night. I would too, if it weren’t for one thing. One very prominent thing that thumped against my underbelly, fully erect and reaching almost to my forelegs, straining hard for attention.

My hips twitched, and I felt my own coarse hair rub against my sensitive flesh. It made me shudder.

“H-hey, wait,” he said, his breathing ragged and uneven. “ _Stop_.”

I pulled away with a wet ’ _pop_ ’ and looked at him with interest.

“Let me fuck you. _Please_.”

His eyes were big and hopeful. I found the whole thing adorable.

“Hmmm, persuade me,” I replied, hoping he would take the bait.

He moved fast for a human. Strong arms pushed up from the sofa and he knelt to the ground on all fours, his backside facing me and giving me the most wonderful view while his lips found my cock.

It was amazing. The other centaurs didn’t agree with this kind of fornication, believing it to be demeaning and degrading to a race such as ours. They were fools.

“Do you like that?” He asked, breathing all over me.

I was way too hung to fit inside his mouth, but his tongue made up for that by laving all over me with enthusiasm.

“Ah, yes,  _yes.”_

I twisted my body and reached for his backside as he licked me, squeezing and kneading those plump cheeks with one hand as his tongue swirled over the huge flare at the tip of my erection, trying to control the whole thing as it jerked under his touch.

“Ahhh, okay, you’ve convinced me,” I gasped as my belly grew hot and numb. It wouldn’t take much more of this to bring me to orgasm, and I didn’t want to come so soon.

He pulled away and the air felt cold on my wet length.

“Wait here,” he said eagerly, disappearing for a moment.

I felt him behind me so I shifted around to make things easier, leaning more heavily on my front legs and lifting my rear into the air, pulling my tail to the side. There came the sounds of a bottle being opened before his slippery fingers pushed at my waiting hole.

They sank straight in, the oil helping them along.

“That’s enough, ah, just do it,” I practically begged, needing something thicker than his fingers. 

“Mmmm,” was his only response, though he didn’t hesitate to comply.

He pulled out and I looked over my shoulder, down the line of my long body. He was pouring fluid from the bottle right onto his erection which stuck up angry and red. He pumped it a few times and groaned.

“I don’t think I’m going to last long….”

“I don’t care, just do it,” I demanded.

One of his hands fisted in the hair on my flank as he pushed the tip against my hole. It slid about for a moment before pushing right past the ring of muscle and I felt him buck against me enthusiastically, impaling me in one quick thrust.

“ _NNnngggh_ ,” I moaned, feeling only the slightest of stings. His cock was big for a human; not as huge and heavy as mine, but a good size all the same. I felt him slide about within me, pressing against my inner walls, though the oil was enough to ease any real pain.

He knew it, too. He gripped my hair tighter as he pulled out all the way to the tip, plunging back in with a fierce whack that wasn’t gentle in the least.

“ _Yes_.”

He picked up a rough pace. I watched as his eyes drifted to where our bodies joined, watching his own cock sink into me over and over, and I wished I could see too. His jaw hung open in pleasure, his abdomen flexing, and my own cock slapped up against my belly once again.

I reached down for it now to try and bring myself some relief. It wasn’t easy; centaur bodies are long and slender, smooth skin meeting horse hair around our waists where we become part beast. My erection was just long enough that I could grasp the flared tip, and I ignored the slight tug in my extended shoulder as I squeezed it, moaning from the burst of pleasure.

“Oh _god_  - you look so good like that,” he got out, his thrusts speeding up.

I looked down to see what he meant. My torso was stretched right out, and without realising I had brought my other hand up to my own hair, pulling at it as my own cock pulsed in my hand.

“ _Don’t stop_.”

I had to squeeze my eyes shut when he slammed into me again, his rhythm starting to become erratic. Precome dribbled out all over my fingers as I roughly tugged at myself, feeling that flare grow in size as I fought against ejaculation.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all I could manage, my voice low and breathy as my climax built.

“I’m close.”

“Nnnngh, yeah.”

“ _I’m gonna come_.”

“ _Yes._ ”                    

I could feel him getting even thicker right before he locked up against me and gave a loud, broken groan.

That sound tipped me right over the edge, my own orgasm hitting hard moments later. The flood that rushed forth came in wave after wave that poured over my hand and splattered against my underbelly. I shook with the force of it, feeling my cock jerk as still more of it shot forth, numbing my mind and making me feel weak.

I slumped forward when it was over, finding the sofa front of me and leaning heavily against it. The heady smell of sex filled the room, and I felt a whole new kind of bliss when his hands began to lazily stroke over my flank.

“So good,” he mumbled, sounding sleepy once again.

“Mmmmph,” I agreed.

He pulled out when he began to soften, seed spilling out and joining the rest of the mess I had made.

“Oh, shit. Eh, I’ll clean up tomorrow.”

He crawled around next to me and I reached for him, pulling him over and guiding him onto the sofa in front of me. He collapsed onto it and I stretched out on the floor, my cock now soft and tucked back into its sheath.

I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, trying to memorise everything about this moment.

“When can you come back?” He asked hopefully.

I sighed. “Not for a while. The herd is moving out tomorrow. They want to expand our borders, but there’s some kind of skirmish with another tribe. I don’t know.” I never did pay much attention to politics.

“Oh,” he said sadly.

“I’ll return when I can,” I assured him, running my fingers through his hair.

He looked up and our eyes met. His were such a beautiful blue, they always took my breath away. I leaned in to kiss him and he sighed against me, our motions slow and languid, taking the time to really taste each other.

I didn’t want to leave. A battle for territory could be long. It would be difficult and dangerous and I wanted to stay here, where it was warm, where he smelled more of home than the forest ever could.

“I’m sorry,” I told him when too much time had passed.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

Humans and centaurs did not mix. They did not get along. They certainly didn’t  _mate._ Those were the rules, just like no centaur could ever take leave from a clan war or cross the forest without the rest of the herd.

Of course, I had never played by the rules.

“I love you too,” I murmured, reluctantly getting up to leave.

There was no way I could stay away from him for long. Rules or no rules.


End file.
